


Lindas coisas erradas

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [48]
Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Você fez algo que foi muito bonito, mas que foi errado, entendeu?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lindas coisas erradas

(2014)

O telefone tocou enquanto nós tentávamos entender a brincadeira que entretinha os pequenos no nosso colchão. Ele se esticou na cama, mantendo um das mãos pressionando meu braço para que eu não saísse de perto dele, e pegou o aparelho com aquele ar impaciente de quem detesta telefonemas.

Não deu pra identificar quem era pela voz, mas a resposta dele ajudou muito.

\- Não senhor, agora ele atende na casa da chefa dele, a Ana. Isso, isso. É Humberto Boqueteiro o nome, acho que o senhor trocou o número.

Humberto era um dos trompetistas da orquestra, e acho que era o melhor amigo do Lucius por lá. Também tinha dois filhos cujas idades batiam com as dos nossos, e Ana era a sua esposa. A família deles sempre se deu bem com a nossa, bem o suficiente ao ponto do Lucius poder dizer pro amigo dele que a esposa dele era uma cafetina.

Apesar do Lucius odiar telefones, quando ele falava com alguém que ele realmente gostava a ligação podia durar horas. Me afastei do colo dele e ele se ergueu da cama avisando por gestos que iria demorar, caminhando até o corredor com a mão livre apoiada nos quadris, rindo e falando rápido.

Imaginei que o Humberto queria combinar alguma coisa pra fazer naquele dia, ele não costumava ligar só pra conversar, quem fazia isso era a Ana. Enquanto meu marido falava eu notava o machucado no canto da boca da minha filha, imaginando quanto tempo demoraria pra que ele começasse a falar no assunto.

\- Não, cara, espera. Você precisa ouvir sobre...é, a Ana te contou? Do soco?

Pronto, agora aquela ligação não ia ter fim.

\- Nossa, o Fran não sabe contar nada direito, não foi nada disso.

Peguei o meu travesseiro, afofei com alguns soquinhos exagerados e me deitei bufando baixinho pros dois não notarem, mas ela ergueu os olhos e engatinhou até o meu lado da cama, encostando-se na minha barriga e chamando o irmão pra continuar a brincadeira ali.

Enquanto ele contava a história do jeito "certo", fiquei observando o rosto dela e imaginando se ela entendia o que tinha acontecido. Não tinha ficado aborrecida por não continuar as aulas de balé e não parecia incomodada nem com o assunto ou com o machucado na boca. Nem reclamou quando o Armand brincou dizendo que queria aprender a brigar com ela em tom de deboche.

Mas quando ela ouviu a voz do pai descrevendo o soco, parou de mexer as mãos e ficou encarando o colchão. O irmão notou que ela tinha parado de brincar e ergueu o rosto com uma expressão intrigada.

\- ...meu, e a outra menina parecia um saco de gravetos, mas não foi uma coisa planejada. Eu não pedi pra ela bater, e tipo...não, cara, eu não ensinei ela a socar. - parou de falar e voltou pro quarto mordendo a ponta do dedão, parando perto da porta com um sorriso. - É! Exatamente! Ela fez sozinha!

Notei que ela ergueu o rosto e ficou esperando para ouvir o Lucius continuar, acompanhando com os olhos castanhos a mão dele gesticulando.

\- Cara, a direita dela foi linda. Tipo, a menina ficou grasnando que não tinha feito nada e as duas começaram a discutir, uma puta confusão dos diabos. Mercado de peixe mesmo, foi hilário, mas espera, espera... Ouve primeiro! Quando seus filhos socarem alguém você vai poder falar o quanto quiser, porra.

\- Lucius!

\- Rolha, eu disse rolha. - ele franziu as sobrancelhas e me fez uma careta. - Pois é, eu sei. Mas depois que elas bateram boca a outra bateu na boca da Lisa e tirou sangue e tudo, mas antes que a gente pudesse fazer alguma coisa a Lisa ergueu a mão e enfiou no rosto da pestinha. Lindo, Humberto, foi lindo.

Ele voltou a morder a ponta do dedão e sorriu para a filha, que abriu um sorriso de volta.

\- Acho que ela ficava olhando quando eu tinha o saco de areia aqui em casa, não sei. É, eles aprendem só de ver, é muito engraçado. Que? Ah, a Lisa cortou o lábio da outra menina e deixou o nariz dela machucado, mas nem saiu tanto sangue. É, foi bem suave.

\- Não foi mesmo. - comentei alto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse enquanto me acomodava para que o Armand pudesse deitar perto de mim.

\- Não, ela tá de castigo. É, uma semana sem sair pra brincar ou comer sobremesa e não vai mais pro balé, apesar que ela nem reclamou muito. Pois é. É, eu não sei, mas não dá pra dizer que ela não puxou ao pai.

Percebi como ela sorriu satisfeita e saiu da cama aos pinotes, correndo para abraçar a perna dele. Segurou firme na coxa e ele brincou de andar com ela agarrada enquanto continuava a conversa no corredor. Voltou alguns minutos depois, carregando ela no colo e jogando-a na cama antes de se virar pra mim e dizer que o Humberto tinha arrumado uma reserva no Gato Que Ri pra essa noite, com as crianças.

\- Ele quer dar uma boa bronca na Lisa pela briga e comemorar o dez do Armand e do Diego, pode ser?

\- Que bronca ele vai dar levando ela pra jantar?

\- Quer perguntar pra ele?

\- Você tem que perguntar pros homenageados se eles querem ir, não pra mim.

\- O Armand vai ter a coragem de recusar comida? Sério?

Ele negou com a cabeça e se sentou coçando os olhos com as costas das mãos.

\- Você me prometeu uma sobremesa só pra mim se eu tirasse dez.

\- Tem toda a razão. E vou pagar a promessa hoje. - afagou os cabelos desarrumados do filho e deu um beijo na testa dele. Quando Melissa se aproximou e abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, ele ergueu o indicador e a interrompeu. - A senhorita ainda está de castigo, sem sobremesa pra você.

\- Mas você disse que eu fui linda!

Lucius pediu que Humberto esperasse um pouquinho e se abaixou para olhar Melissa nos olhos.

\- Não, biscoitinho. Você socou de um jeito lindo, mas parecia um pivete de rua. E como nós não te achamos na rua, você tem que se comportar direito. Você fez algo que foi muito bonito, mas que foi errado, entendeu?

\- Mas como eu posso fazer algo bonito se é errado?

\- Ah, _muitas_ coisas são lindas e erradas, ainda é muito cedo pra você se preocupar. Pergunta pro seu pai sobre isso. - ergueu-se e voltou a falar no telefone, saíndo do quarto e descendo as escadas enquanto gargalhava e xingava o Humberto.

\- Papai, - ela se virou na minha direção e eu me sentei na cama pensando em como eu ia explicar o que o Lucius tinha dito. - Você ficou bravo com o soco que eu dei?

\- Fiquei querida, você não foi legal com a sua amiguinha.

\- Mas eu bati bonito? Cê gostou?

\- Ern, não existe isso de bater bonito.

\- Mas o pai disse que eu bati bonito, cê ouviu.

Armand puxou o meu travesseiro e se encolheu sobre ele.

\- A gente vai demorar muito pra sair pro jantar, né papai?

\- Acho que sim.

\- Me acorda quando a Lisa entender que parece um pivete de rua socando.

Deduzi pelo olhar indignado dela que isso demoraria mais do que eu queria.

**Author's Note:**

> Idades de cada um:  
> Lucius: 26.  
> Francis: 27.  
> Armand: 7.  
> Melissa: 5.  
> 


End file.
